


Day 308

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [308]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [308]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 3





	Day 308

Hawke arrived early at the council chambers, hoping to beat the crowd and get some time to himself to prepare for what was to come. Early as he was Lady Elegant was there even earlier as well as Knight Captain Cullen. He gave Lady Elegant a warm smile and Cullen a curt nod.

“Good day templar,” he said. The Captain gave Hawke a salute.

“Good day, Champion,” he said. “I am here to represent the order at the meeting today.”

“Since when does the order involve itself in the day-to-day operation?” Hawke asked a moment before he realized there was only one possible answer. “You’re here to monitor me aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Cullenb admitted. “You have been named Champion and defender of Kirkwall, but you still are a mage and you have shown a degree of sympathy for your kind.”

“I have never hesitated to protect the city from maleficarum,” Hawke protested.

“Perhaps,” Cullen replied. “Regardless I have been sent here to monitor your motion today and make sure it will not hinder the order’s ability to maintain order.”

“Ignore him for now,” Lady Elegant said. “Let’s go over your speech again before the others arrive.” They moved off to a quiet alcove and Cullen gave them their privacy. The Friend’s of Red Jenny had tipped the odds in their favor today but their support had not been enough last time. The proposal would benefit both the city and the nobility (and the merchant’s guild but he doubted that would be a selling point today) so in theory it should be unanimous. However, Hawke has learned that some people would vote against any proposal he or Lady Elegant put forth on principle, and others would vote against their own self interest if it would hurt their rivals.

Once everyone who was coming had assembled, and the preliminary ceremony was out of the way, Hawke took the podium. The Lords and Ladies of Kirkwall looked on him with a mixture of respect and contempt. A few were skeptical and these were the ones he must appeal to today.

“Lords and Ladies of Kirkwall,” he began. “It has been almost a year since the Qunari attack and Kirkwall is still far from recovered.” 

“The attacks by the mages aren’t helping,” someone shouted. Hawke suppressed a smile. This was the most obvious objection Lady Elegant had helped him plan for.

“This is true,” he continued, “which is why we must begin to take reconstruction seriously. So far we have all been taking on projects that suit our specific interests, using our own resources. Some of us had done well, others not so much. Fortunes are made or broken in times like these. 

What I propose is this,” he said. “Any property within the walls of the city with no clamant becomes city property. We all pay into a fund that will be used to repair the building and restart the businesses.”

“That sounds a great deal like taxation,” shouted another noble. “Only this time, controlled by you.”

“Not by me,” he replied. “By Seneschal Bran. Unlike a tax It will also be entirely voluntary.”

There was a smattering of laughter at that. These people were practiced at evading taxation laws. 

“Everyone can contribute what they feel they can. The Merchant’s guild had agreed to handle the details in exchange for a reasonable fee and profit would be paid out based on your contribution. This way we can all work together to rebuild the city and, more importantly, we all benefit.”

Now the question came. Lady Elegant rose to assist in the answering of them. Details were hashed out or amended. Sometime in the discussion Cullen took his leave. Helping the city recover was evidently not a threat to templar control.

In the end, the vote passed with almost eighty percent of the votes. A much wider margin than he or Elegant had expected. Either the nobility were not completely devoid of sense after all, or Red Jenny and her friends had been working overtime.

“Well now that you've inspired them,” Elegant said, “It’s time for me to get to work making sure they don’t fuck it all up.”

“If you need anything-” Hawk started but Elegant cut him off.

“Hawke we both know where your abilities lie. If I’m ever in mortal peril I’ll let you know.” With that they parted ways and Hawke hopped his friends were able to keep the momentum going.


End file.
